


A Prime, A Decepticon, and a Neutral

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	A Prime, A Decepticon, and a Neutral

Starscream and his mate, Optimus Prime were on their way to greet the mass of neutral mechs who had come to rejoin society and help with rebuilding Cybertron. At their head was a sapphire blue mech who greatly resembled a Seeker, actually he resembled Starscream, though he had no wings. He approached the two leaders and gave a shallow bow. "I am Cas, leader of the neutrals."

 

"Cas." Starscream nodded. "Welcome back to Cybertron. I am Starscream - High Chancellor, and this is Optimus, my mate."

 

"Thank you. We have carrying mechs and sparklings among us who could do with food and a place to rest as soon as possible." A young triple changer sparkling that Starscream swore reminded him of Overlord, ran over to Cas. He looked between Star and Optimus and Cas. "Carrier, they look like you!" "Nightsong, it's not polite to shout. Please excuse myself son."

 

"It's fine." Optimus waved it off. "You have a beautiful child."

 

"Thank you. I named him after my own Carrier, Nightwish."

 

"That is a familiar name." Starscream studied him more closely. "Come. Let's get out of the heat."

 

"Yes, please." "More walking, Carrier?" Nightsong pouted. He had wings, unlike his Carrier, but he didn't seem all that inclined to use them. Did he not know how to fly, or did he choose not to because his Carrier couldn't?

 

"You can fly, little one." Cas smiled at him.

 

"... But you can't." Cas hugged his son. "Nightsong, it's okay. If your pedes are hurting you may fly, darling."

 

Nightsong pouted, then nodded taking to the air.

 

He did not fly higher than his Carrier's helm, and the group pressed on.

 

Once at the main building, Starscream, Cas, and Optimus went up into the central spire to Starscream's apartments.

 

Nightsong was now on Cas's back, looking around eagerly, trying to take it all in.

 

Starscream conducted Cas to a chair and sat down himself, continuing to study him.

 

"Why are you staring at my Carrier? Carrier says it's rude to stare." Cas looked appalled. "Nightsong, it's also rude to speak to an adult that way. Apologize."

 

"I'm sorry." Nightsong pouted. "But why?"

 

"Why what, sweetling?"

 

"Why are you staring?"

 

Cas looked back at Starscream. "I would like to know myself. Night, sit down, please." "Can I sit on your lap?" "Yes, baby, just no more standing in the chair." Nightsong was currently standing in the chair, directly behind his Carrier, leaning on him. He moved around and settled into Cas's lap.

 

Starscream took a moment to compose himself. "...Nightwish is a name I haven't heard since before the war."

 

"You knew my Carrier?"

 

"...Nightwish... Was my name."

 

Cas froze. "You're my grandcarrier?" asked Nightsong.

 

"Yes, I do believe I am." Starscream's smile was soft and sad. "I thought I had lost you."

 

Cas's optics filled with coolant. "I... Carrier..."

 

"Shh..." Starscream stood and bent over them both. "I'm here now."

 

"What about Creator? What... happened to him?"

 

"...He died." Starscream said quietly. "And I couldn't feed you. I gave you up so you would have a chance at a life. I've regretted it ever since."

 

"It wasn't easy after you did. Life was..." He looked at his son. "Nightsong, go see what Prime is doing." "But-" "Now please." He sighed. "Okay." The sparkling trudged out of the room. "Life was hell. I became a shareware until some neutrals picked me up and took me away. I ended up helping them get organized, so they made me their leader. As I was searching for more who wanted to stay neutral I was attacked by the Decpticon, Overlord, and... well that's how I have my son."

 

Starscream looked down at the floor. "When I left you at the orphanage, it was with the hope that someone kind would come and take you. I knew there was a chance your life would be bad, but I hoped for good. For things I couldn't give you."

 

"I'm not blaming you. You did what you thought you had to. ... I'd do no less for Nightsong."

 

"Being a Carrier brings hard decisions." Starscream ruefully nodded. "If I had it to do over again... I would probably still leave you there. At least you're alive, safe, and made a life for yourself. There are too many who aren't."

 

"I know. So... Optimus Prime huh?"

 

"Huh, is the appropriate word. I have no idea why he approached me. In all honesty, if he wanted the throne, he could have it in a jiff. But I suppose he likes being the person behind the chair sometimes." Starscream's smile turned wry.

 

"Maybe he's tired of being directly in charge."

 

"Perhaps." Starscream agreed, sipping his energon. "It took time to trust him. I think I will never understand him."

"Do you love him?"

 

He smiled softly. "... Yes. To my surprise." "Then that's enough for me." "Wheeee!" Cas turned as Optimus came in, swinging Nightsong around carefully.

 

"What have you two been up to?" Starscream sighed affectionately.

 

"Playing!" Nightsong chirped.

 

"Playing orbiter." Optimus elaborated.

 

"Don't spin too much, baby, or your tank will get upset," Cas said.

 

"Yes, Carrier."

 

"Optimus, there's something I need to tell you."

 

"Of course, Love. Privately?"

 

"No, nothing like that. It's just... Cas is my son. I told you I gave up a sparkling. He's that sparkling."

 

"Oh." Optimus blinked, looking Cas over from helm to pede. "Well, I certainly see the resemblance. Welcome home."

 

"Thank you."

 

Optimus settled in beside Starscream and they set to talking.

 

Nightsong fell asleep in his grandcarrier's lap.

 

Starscream looked like he was going to follow soon. Optimus stood. "There are quarters waiting for you, if you'd like to go to them." He invited Cas.

 

"Thank you." He rose and gently took his son, kissing his Carrier's cheekplate.

 

"Good night, Cas."

 

"Good night, Carrier."

 

Optimus led him out into the corridor. "Do you want to sleep or can you talk a few moments more?"

 

"Did you need something?" Cas asked.

 

"Merely to clarify some points." Optimus walked along the corridors with him. "And to make a somewhat uncomfortable confession."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Your Creator's name was Orion Pax."

 

"Carrier told you?"

 

"No. I- I was Orion Pax. Before the Matrixx."

 

"... What? Does... Carrier know?" "No."

 

"Why?"

Optimus took him out onto a balcony to watch the sunset. "...Even now, Starscream is hurt and grieving for Orion... and I'm all that remains. I tried to give him space, but when I had an opportunity... I had to take it."

 

"Tell him."

 

"...I don't know if I can. It's been so long since we got together. I can't even find the words."

 

"Then I will. He has every right to know."

 

"...That sounds like an even worse idea."

 

"Then turn around and tell him. If you don't I swear I will."

 

"All right. All right." Optimus held up his servos in surrender. "Just give me some time to figure out how."

 

His son nodded and disappeared into the prepared guest room.

 

Optimus gazed out into the sunset, thinking deeply.

 

Starscream came to him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Thinking?" The Seeker nuzzled his neckcables.

 

"Yes. About the past." "Do you want to talk?"

 

"I have to." Optimus cupped his servo.

 

"Optimus,... is something wrong?"

 

"No, but... It's hard to say. I've been sitting on it so long."

 

"Optimus-" "I am Orion Pax." Okay not how he intended to do that.

 

Starscream went still and for a moment Optimus worried he would faint.

 

He slapped the Prime.

 

Optimus caught his cheekplate and turned to face the Seeker.

 

"You... why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I couldn't find the words."

 

"Why now then?" "... Because I told Cas?" "You could tell him but not me?"

 

"Starscream... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I thought you wouldn't want me back and given how both of us had reinvented ourselves..."

 

"Oh shut up and kiss me, dataworm."

 

Optimus gripped him about the waist and pulled the Seeker close.

 

He kissed him softly.

 

"Our son has come home." Starscream murmured. "I never thought I'd see it happen."

 

"Nor did I, though I never thought I'd have you back either."

 

"Or Cybertron at peace."

 

"That too. Or... Primus... us as a grandcreators."

 

"And the bitlet's so cute... Everything has come up roses."


End file.
